Hello, Goodbye
by Lasciel
Summary: Songfiction to Hello by Evanescence, Tallakahath's thoughts about the events of Tainted Passions and Keyboard. Was taken down due to a misunderstanding.


Liz: Well, this fanfiction actually goes with Keyboard and it's a bit of a spoiler, but I just got Fallen by Evanescence and I found one particular song, Hello that I think fits the character Tallakahath perfectly. It's a bit of a spoiler but you know that most of this will happen anyway. 

Tallakahath: Finally, my own fanfiction

Liz: It's a songfiction.

Tallakahath: Darn *Goes off to pout*

Liz: Don't worry, you'll get your very own chapter in Keyboard soon enough. You and Mokuba.

Tallakahath: Yay!

Disclaimer – I don't own Yugioh, Evanescence, Fallen, Hello, or the works of Edgar Allen Poe.

* * *

_/Playground school bell rings again/_

I sat in the corner of the dingy room, head pressed to my knees. My hikari was still there, chained to the makeshift bed and wall, beaten, bruised, and violated. I came too late, too late to save her. I failed. Darkened tears fell from my cheeks hitting my knees, right now I just wanted to curl up and die. But I couldn't. I had sworn a vow of immortality, forbidding myself to die. I couldn't. Either by my own hand or by that of another, I couldn't be killed. But after the one time before, I swore I wouldn't let even a similar thing happen again. I failed miserably.

_/Rain clouds come to play again/_

I sat within the cold tiled room atop the closet toilet. Behind me was the small TV that was oddly enough in the bathroom. It was on, but only to static. I saw it from the shattered mirror in front of me. I plucked random pieces of glass and stuck them in my wrists. There was no pain. Why couldn't I feel the pain that I so much needed?

_/Has no one told you told you she's not breathing?/_

Blood mingled with tears, I wiped a pinkish liquid from her face. My hikari was now dead. There were small nylon threads wrapped around her elbows, causing the nearby veins to pop out profusely. The veins were slit, creating pools of crimson sorrow at her hands. Her cold, cold hands I cried myself into oblivion. I should have been dead the moment she died, but I wasn't. Some god wasn't finished torturing me, forcing me to go on. I was to become the lie of her life, and become my own hikari for the sake of those who cared for her. My life was a never-ending merry-go-round of torment and anguish.

_/Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to/_

I sat atop the bedside, blotting sweat from her brow as she tossed and turned. The same dream, over and over again. After the recent attack, she has been replaying the moment over and over again in her mind. I do all I can to ward off the demons in her mind, but I can't do much as I am. Tears fell from her face in her sleep; I noticed the white scars on her wrist and the one slash down the side of her face. This place was alien to us, the white hospital room. I could never figure out how she managed to survive this long, no parents, her brother wanted for murder and constantly on the run, she herself balancing teetering stocks and bonds to make the money she used daily plus her occasional night job. I would never ever be able to take it all, the stress, the pain. She awoke, I comforted her but I couldn't do much. I was too late when I came before; it was my entire fault. I failed.

_/Hello/_

I herd the gunshot over the phone. Then there was odd silence, soon a long beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep sound and then the constant sound of the phone being off the hook. Liz took down the hall, ripping the phone out of the wall before. Then I knew it was all over. I ran off to try to pull her back from the edge, but I knew it was too late. There was nothing I could do. No matter what I tried to do I knew I would fail. No matter how I cry out for assistance, no matter why I call for help, no one seems to hear me. Hello?

_/If I smile and don't believe/_

She was dead. She had been dead for a week now. But I had taken her place, I had assumed the identity of Liz Drakken. I had been attending school for the last four days. The teacher thought something was off, my sudden change in interest from math and science and the physical world to history and English and psychology. No one ever suspected that I was anyone but Liz, despite the unique three triangle scars on my chest missing or the dark look in my eyes, how I was somehow even taller then usual, and the silver streaks in the front of my hair. No one noticed, or no one cared.

_/Soon I know I'll wake from this dream/_

No one noticed, as I attended school for months. A few people questioned my absence from school, or how I took the fact that both Seto and Yami died, and me being a suspect in the murder of Yami and the possible murder of Seto. But I knew the full truth. Seto killed himself on the phone, and Thralkarshash killed Yami. And Liz killed herself. Everything was cleared up, however, when I went demon in the police station and threatened their souls to eternal damnation (though such a think I couldn't do, it was a bluff but considering how I looked like hell spawned horror in my true form, a form to make one want to claw their own eyeballs out I think they bought it). The files were promptly burned. But soon enough, one soul I thought would never notice did. The only other person to know the true horror of it all and remember (as Thralkarshash before I killed him brought Ryou and Malik back to the living realm, their memories erased completely of all the events) it, Yugi Moutoh. He questioned me why Liz wasn't here anymore. Then the troubles began all over again.

_/Don't try to fix me I'm not broken/_

I'm not insane. I'm not crazy. But somehow I was locked up within this white cell, treated like a wild animal. Padded walls surrounded me. I could blast them to ashes if I willed, but I wanted to prove them that I wasn't some broken mind like the rest of them here. I knew the truth, the entire truth. No one wanted to accept it. The people feared being wrong, they feared what was right, so they deny it all and destroy what little proof there is of the existence of demons and monsters. The government, hiding everything from the people. A downward spiral towards corruption.

_/Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide/_

A special star, called the Star of Dark Life was up for one night and one only. It only came around about once every millennium, and with it came special powers. For one night those who have lost loved ones to suicide can see them again. I saw Liz. I asked her one question, had Seto not died, would she have still have killed herself. I never got a reply. But another question. Why do I live for her, as a false self, a lie so she can hide?

_/Don't cry/_

I ran and ran. I didn't know where I was going. I just had to go somewhere. Down the abandoned streets, windowpanes streaked with rain. I was soaked and chilled to the bone. But I was numb to all the pain and feeling. I slipped and fell, hearing a sickening snap as I broke something. I hobbled into a nearby abandoned building, and sat looking out the window. Why was I forced to go one in this bleak existence? I hate life, it wasn't a gift, it was a curse. If you've lived for thousands of years then you would understand what I spoke of. But the pathetic mortals, they don't understand. They just don't understand.

_/Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping/_

I sat in front of the television just watching the blank screen. Pure static again, it was raining outside. There was a box cutter nearby. I tied the rubber bands tight around my ankles, causing the veins along my legs to show with ease. I slit the flesh, watching the crimson and ebony fluid flow from me like a river of forlorn hope. I could never die. But I could numb the pain that plagued me. I had to go beyond, beyond feeling, beyond hope.

_/Hello I'm still here/_

About halve a year ago I lost three people who were very close to me. Liz, my hikari. Seto, the only person to ever understand her. And Yami. Although in this life he was a heartless fool and a destroyer, he wasn't always like this. He himself was betrayed and created this way again in a new life. His rebirth was a punishment for his family's sins. For the past he had to pay. I tried to kill myself over and over again. But life still lingered, though not in my mind, just for my physical body. I never slept any more, didn't eat. I just sat and become a hollow me, just doing what work was needed and sitting for endless hours in front of a broken television just showing static. Hope was long gone.

_/All that's left of yesterday/_

Two years had passed since the events of all. I still remain here, alive. I walk down the streets alone and feeling betrayed by all. In a small paper bag, I saw some movement. Looking within, a I saw a small tattered black kitten. It hadn't been fed forever, as it was just skin and bone. Nothing more. I took it home, and spoke to it commonly. I knew it probably didn't understand me but telling someone everything, how I felt always comforted me. And it always listened. I soon acquired a second and final pet, a tame black raven. I with a touch of magic got it to speak, but only ever one word. Nevermore. I hated the accursed bird, and that was why I kept it. The reason I couldn't take anything was because I never learned how to hate, and never how to appreciate. I hated it, I hated most of everything. Only that kitten that was now a fully-grown cat did I love. I gave him, as more or less he was (though oddly enough he didn't seem to have much of a gender) a name, Suicide. Very appropriate, as that was how I lost most that I cared for to. And he seemed to understand what I spoke of. He would comfort me. And he never seemed to grow old, though the years passed he never grew old. Just like I, never living beyond 15 as a normal life. Both of us shown to trauma no one should ever see, no matter if 15 or 15thousand years old. I was all that was left of yesterday.

* * *

I think that was much better then Pushing Me Away. It speaks of the actions of Tallakahath, and all of this actually happened (though not expressed in the fiction). Another song that would be appropriate for this fiction as a whole (Keyboard and TP) would be Haunted. Liz's thoughts of Seto with Yami more or less. By Myself by Linkin Park would work for Seto's POV if you ask me, though. Ok? Ja`ne, and review Keyboard so I can decide what to do with the next chapter. See y'all!


End file.
